rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
TJ
| timezone = Eastern Standard Time | occupation = Fireman/EMT | season = | tribes = | place = 6/18 | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 17 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 21/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 9 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 5/20 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 15 | days3 = 30 }} TJ is a contestant from , , and . In , TJ became the first contestant in the history of the series to make a game-changing move; using a Hidden Immunity Idol to successfully take out a contestant in the majority. Ultimately, Andrew felt threatened by TJ's dominance and immediately took him out. His return in was much less impressive, as he was very inactive. At Washington's second Tribal Council, TJ was voted out over Hey. His game in was a reminiscent of his Mana Island game. Right out of the game, TJ was playing hard, though volunteered to get voted out to defeat Edim on Redemption Island. Upon returning, he became a primary target shortly after the merge, ultimately coming in 5th place. Profile Survivor Mana Island TJ started off on the Levu tribe, where he was continuously swapped to the more dominant tribes. This did not slow down his game though, as he formed bonds with everyone and even found a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the merge, he decided to play his idol on Andrew, which would effectively be the most significant and game-changing move of the season, as it allowed the Heroes to start chipping away at the Hustler majority. TJ then won a double vote advantage, which was only able to be used if he abstained from voting at a Tribal Council. He did just that, and used the advantage to eliminate Ben, another Hustler. Feeling threatened by TJ's impressive gameplay and overall control of the game, Andrew used the Hustler's votes to his advantage to orchestrate a blindside against him. Andrew was successful in eliminating TJ, and he placed 6th. Voting History In Goats Survive Tribal Council, TJ used an advantage that allowed him to abstain from the vote in order to gain access to an Extra Vote advantage. In Uncancel My Vote, TJ used an Extra Vote advantage, allowing him to vote twice at Tribal Council. All-Stars Initially assigned to the Washington tribe, TJ was quite inactive and did not connect with his tribemates very well. However, after losing the first Immunity Challenge, the tribe deemed Raven the weakest link and voted her out. Washington ended up winning the next two Immunity Challenges, but when they lost the fourth, TJ was in hot water. Ultimately, the tribe felt TJ's inactivity was too much of a liability and unanimously voted him out. Voting History Rome TJ, Calvin's friend, started on the outs of the Charlemagne tribe right out of the gate. His relationship to Sarah put a target on his back. He also tried to save Caity at the second vote and made a major push for Wham, giving him little chance of recovery. Luckily, the tribes swapped, and he was saved by Rob wanting to blindside Edim. Joey L., Rob, and TJ found a hidden immunity idol together but when TJ did not want to vote how Rob wanted, Rob started to threaten that he would expose the idol. Joey L. and TJ voted him out anyway and told their other tribemates about the idol before Rob could. This grew TJ extremely close to Alfie and Jonathan. After seeing Edim crushing everyone on Redemption Island, TJ volunteered to be voted out in order to defeat Edim once and for all. TJ's plan worked and he eliminated Edim out of the game expecting a merge. Instead, he had to face his final duel against his buddy, Calvin. The two of them had incredible fun together while on Redemption Island until TJ ultimately defeated him and re-entered the game. At the merge, TJ was the target of the other side. Joey L. played the idol they found together on TJ and negated six votes against him. This move ultimately resulted in Letters & Mae quitting and Choc & Roman being removed. From this point forward, TJ wanted to stick by Joey L., realizing that the two of them were the biggest targets left. Despite blindsiding Joey L.'s girlfriend, Winter, Joey L. continued to work with TJ because they were all each other had. Jonathan approached TJ in order to blindside Alfie which TJ jumped on board with, reluctantly. TJ and Joey L. planned the rock draw in the final 6 that sent Loopy packing. But TJ's luck ran out as he became the biggest threat in the game, landing him in fifth place. Voting History In Episode 10, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Taco, negating TJ's vote against him. Also, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity Idol on TJ, negating 6 votes against him. In Episode 13, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jonathan and Wham, forcing a revote. TJ did not change his vote on the revote. Trivia * TJ is one of six contestants to reach the merge without attending a pre-merge Tribal Council. The others are Zack in , Dandrew and Trent in , and Lacey and Zoinks in . * TJ is the first contestant to obtain the Extra Vote advantage. ** By extension, he is also the first contestant to cast two votes at one Tribal Council. ** He is also the first contestant to abstain from voting at Tribal Council in order to activate an advantage. * TJ is the first contestant to play a Hidden Immunity Idol on another player. He played the idol on Andrew at Wisseu's first Tribal Council. * TJ is the first contestant to return from Redemption Island. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Mana Island Jury Members Category:Rome Jury Members Category:Levu Tribe Category:Wisseu Tribe Category:Washington Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:6th Place Category:21st Place Category:5th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: Rome